


Paper Moon

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [74]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe-GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Working for Lester is always...interesting.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Kings of Nowhere [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/789789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who asked for Freewood, first meeting, so yes. :D???

Working for Lester is always... _interesting_.

One of the few people in Los Santos you know will deal fairly with you, and generally speaking up to date on the goings on in the city.

Granted, there are times a situation will creep up on him, catch him by surprise, but for the most part incidents like that are far and few between.

As to whether or not it occurs to him to keep the people working for him in the loop, well.

That’s why Gavin’s here, isn’t it. Last minute call from Lester about something or other he’s gotten caught up in Blaine County and offering to owe _Gavin_ a favor rather than the other way around, so long as he takes care of some side business he’s got going in Los Santos.

Clients, as he calls them when he’s not off on some incomprehensible rant about it all. People he’s got doing work for him here and there and needing a point of contact when they’ve succeeded in a task they’ve been given and come back for the next one or looking for the money they were promised as payment.

Anyway.

Gavin’s neck-deep in cracking some little puzzle Paige has passed on to him, a test of his skills as a hacker as much as anything else, when there’s a knock at door to the office Lester has him working out of.

He’s barely looked up when the outer door opens and a big bastard of a brute comes stomping in. Seems to be looking to collect a few heads to add to his collection the way he’s tromping about, because of course that’s the kind of clientele Lester’s handling these days – and stops in his tracks when he sees Gavin.

Hard to tell what kind of expression he’s got on under that ridiculous mask he’s wearing, but his body language speaks of surprise that quickly turns to suspicion as he scans the office like he’s expecting an ambush of all things.

Nothing much to talk about, the office.

One of those places always up for lease around Los Santos, no questions asked. Places people like Lester use for clandestine business dealings when he’s not feeling like handing his home address out to just anybody.

“You’re not Lester,” the man says, definite note of suspicion in his voice.

Teensy bit of a threat tucked in there to back up the way he shifts his stance, expecting an unpleasant response to go along with what has to be an equally unpleasant surprise.

“No,” Gavin says, draws the word out a few extra syllables, just for the hell of it. “I’m not.”

Smiles, because it’s the polite thing to do and waits to see what the man will do next.

A different kind of interesting in Los Santos than Lester’s other clients he’s handled the last few days.

The mask, for starters. Something niggling at the back of Gavin’s mind because hadn’t there been a rumor floating around about someone like that? Had people quaking in their boots just thinking about him.

For all that though, Lester’s very careful about the kind of people he deals with. 

Shrewd like that.

Still.

Never a guarantee, is it, especially in a city like Los Santos.

The man...he _growls_.

Not happy about the fact Gavin’s being a bit of a bastard, not taking him seriously enough, who can say. 

Takes a step forward, well into looming distance and then _looms_.

Does a damn good job of it, size he is with those broad shoulders. Arms crossed and head angled in a way to make the best use of the skull mask and the way light plays off it, creates shadows that make it seem all the more menacing. 

It’s certainly very theatrical, isn’t it. Dramatic and such, and Gavin has to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing in his face as he doesn’t seem the type to take kindly to that.

“Lester had a situation come up,” Gavin says, glancing at his laptop as it beeps at him for attention. Another message from Lester who’s been checking to make sure Gavin hasn’t made a shambles of his operations while he’s gone. “He asked me to handle things here while he’s away.”

The man grunts, cocks his head.

Bit more willing to hear Gavin out, maybe.

And Gavin, alright.

He’s been handling people like him for days now. Different from the people he usually deals with in that they’re all such a stubborn bunch. The kind to tackle problems and other complications they come across in a more hands on way.

Quicker to resort to violence, and more than a few who look forward to it, like not being a violent menace for more than five minutes at a time is asking the impossible of them.

“Is that so,” the man says when Gavin doesn’t offer anything else, curious to see what he’ll do even though it’s a terrible idea on his part. “And why should I trust anything you have to say?”

God, of course he’d be one of those.

Borderline belligerent along with being stupidly stubborn.

“Well,” Gavin says, gesturing at his phone that’s started to ring, notes of an old song Gavin picked on a whim just for Lester. “Lester keeps calling to make sure I haven’t made a mess of things here, so I’m sure he’d be delighted to talk to you.”

It’s not a threat, really. 

The man does work for Lester, so it’s not unreasonable to think he’d be reassured hearing confirmation Gavin’s there on his behalf from the man himself, _but_.

It’s still Lester, isn’t it.

Not the most personable of people, less so when someone is being a stubborn bastard over something. Gets annoyed, Lester does, when he thinks people are being deliberately stupid.

Likes to rant about it – and so many other things – to the point most people try not to invite it on themselves when they can help it.

“Uh,” the man says, eyeing Gavin’s phone like it’s a time-bomb. “That’s not necessary.”

He doesn’t go so far as to back away when Gavin’s phone continues to ring, but his body language does this subtle shift away from quietly menacing. (Doesn’t get as far as panic, no, but there is definite alarm in there.)

Gavin tips his head to the side, frowns just so.

“Are you sure?” he asks, because this is the most entertainment he’s had in hours. “I’m sure he’d love to talk to you about it, make sure there aren’t any misunderstandings.”

It’s the tone of his his voice that gives him away, Gavin’s sure of it.

Has the man’s gaze snapping to him, eyes narrowing. 

“I’m sure,” he says, and the hit of a threat’s back in his voice. “Lester told me to check back in here when I finished the job he sent me on.”

Gavin sighs at the clear sign the time for games is over.

“Name?” 

Lester’s not so stupid as to keep proper records the way an ordinary businessman would, but there has to be some kind of organization for situations like this when he’s not on hand to take care of things himself.

Favors he calls in and people like Gavin dealing with people like the man in the ridiculous rubber masks.

A little file cabinet with folders, notes written in a code of Lester’s devising and shorthand and all kinds of unnecessary touches because _Americans_.

Nothing incriminating on their own, and a fail-safe device that’ll send it all up in flames if someone tries to force their way into it. Not the neatest of solutions, that, but effective.

There’s a pause – usually is, with these kind of people. Not keen on handing their names out to just anyone and all that.

And then, “Vagabond,” the man says, as though that’s an actual name.

But this is Los Santos and Gavin’s met all kinds here. Ridiculous, every single one of them, and someone who decides using a moniker like that is a normal thing to do is somehow not unexpected.

“Of course,” Gavin says, and goes over to the file cabinet to root around for the file the man’s looking for. 

Basic rundown for whatever job Lester wants him on next neatly compiled and ready to go, and meant to be handed back to Gavin for shredding before he leaves the office. 

Again, not the neatest of solutions, but it’s worked out well thus far. 

(And yes, Gavin’s well aware there’s always an exception, that good luck doesn’t last in Los Santos, but it is what it is, isn’t it.)

Once he’s on the road, Gavin will call him with the rest. Offer up details that shouldn’t be written down and all that, things they don’t want the authorities tracing back to them.

Can, if needed, provide additional help by tapping into the systems and whatnot Lester has access to as well as a few of his own. 

This Vagabond makes this noise once he’s finished reading the files, mix between annoyance and amusement which is something Lester’s extremely good at invoking in people. Does it without trying, most days.

“Really?” he asks, handing the file back to Gavin.

Gavin shrugs as he glances at the notes on the file cover before he feeds the file through the shredder beside his desk.

One of the more difficult jobs Lester had lines up for his clients, something he wouldn’t trust to a relative newcomer to Los Santos. More firepower needed, someone to really get their hands dirty and not suffer a crisis of conscience over it later.

“A bit of a problem that’s gotten out of hand,” he explains, as so many things often do. “Lester seems to think you can handle it.”

It’s not quite a question, expression of doubt on Gavin’s end because Lester has a good track record when it comes to things like that, but still.

Something about this Vagabond character brings it out in Gavin. His reactions, maybe, although he’s fairly good at presenting an unreadable front. There’s just...something to it, him, isn’t there.

The Vagabond grunts, eyes narrowing the tiniest bit, and then he turns to leave.

None of the stomping about he did when he came in earlier, just this. Purposeful stride, place to be, people to kill kind of thing Gavin’s sure must work a treat in combination with the mask and all.

“Have a nice day!” Gavin calls after him, because it’s the polite thing to do.

That, and he gets the opportunity to see that purposeful stride of his falter, see him glance back in disbelief and nearly run into some poor woman walking down the street outside and the minor kerfuffle that follows.

========

The phone Lester left behind for Gavin to use with his clients rings only twice while the Vagabond’s out and about dealing with things.

“Hello?” Gavin answers, perfectly polite as he brings up windows on his laptop in preparation for any requests the man may have. “Is there something I can help you with?”

The man growls, clearly not amused, and Gavin understands. He wouldn’t be thrilled either if their positions were switched, what with all the gunfire and such.

Pinned down in an alcove by security and hired mercenaries in Merryweather and Gavin as a lifeline.

Still.

“Room at the end of the hallway has a balcony overlooking the garden,” Gavin tells him, flipping through security camera feeds. “The guards there are being called to your current location, but there are still two by the back entrance. You should be able to get out via the driveway, only a handful of guards there.”

Better odds by far than the ones the man’s facing now, half a dozen security guards invested in stopping the Vagabond at all costs. Another half a dozen Merryweather goons more invested in the paycheck for their current assignment and not too picky about how things turn out.

He watches the Vagabond look up at the camera trained on him, and waits to see what the man will do.

Lester’s people tend to trust Lester to a certain extent, but Gavin knows it’s hit or miss when Lester brings someone like Gavin in. No trust built up between them, no reason to think he’s on their side.

And yet - 

“Got it,” the Vagabond says, and Gavin watches as he fires off burst of gunfire before making a run for the room Gavin indicated.

He loses him between the time be barrels through the door and takes a tumble – not what anyone would come close to calling graceful – off the balcony and into some shrubs planted below it. Enough to help break his fall, but thorny.

Because rosebushes, but you can’t have it all, now can you?

Gavin watches as the Vagabond creeps through the greenery. Uses planters and benches and the like as cover until he gets close enough to where the guards are stationed and takes them out with a couple of well-placed shots before he slips through the iron gates and into the driveway beyond.

Bad angle to catch everything that happens there, but Gavin breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the Vagabond stroll on out the gates to the driveway and saunter his way towards the spot he parked his car before things kicked off.

========

It’s not as simple as all that, once the Vagabond makes his getaway, of course it’s not.

Guards and Merryweather all stirred up, and police collecting a second, third, however many more paychecks from other sources on the lookout for the bastard.

Gavin’s keeping an eye on his progress, helps out where he can by using with traffic lights and the like. Muddies the waters by tampering with Merryweather’s dispatch, sending the mercenaries off on a wild goose chase that lasts longer than he expected.

Gets the cops to chase their own tails for a bit by telling them the Vagabond’s managed to steal a squad car.

Has more fun that he’s had in ages, to be honest, and through it all the Vagabond being his charming self.

“Call the cops off!” the Vagabond yells, after Gavin’s tangled Merryweather up on themselves again, and he’s only got the police to worry about, rude bastard he is, hangs up.

Gavin snorts, but he’s already working on that for him. One of Lester’s complementary services for his clients as he’d be in bind if they all ended up in jail, now wouldn’t he?

========

The Vagabond doesn’t turn back up at the office until late, Gavin packing up to leave for the day figuring he’d decided to call it a night himself. Come back in to the office in the morning to settle matters and pick up another job if he was in the mood for it after today.

But no, the Vagabond just limps right on in, doesn’t he. 

Covered in dirt and leaves and even some twigs caught up in his hair. Smells a bit like roses, too. Looks a mess, and thankfully rather than being angry about it, the man’s just...tired.

“Here,” he grumbles, and tosses something on Gavin’s desk that clatters a bit before settling.

Harddrive by the looks of it. 

Thing Lester wanted him to procure, and never mind the body count seeing as someone else would be dealing with matters once Lester had everything else in place. Might make it an easier job for them in the end.

“Oh, thank you,” Gavin says, and tucks it away nice and secure into his bag for safekeeping until he can hand it over to Lester himself. 

And because it’s a touchy moment, this part of things, Gavin pulls his laptop back out of his bag and boots it up. 

People like the Vagabond don’t appreciate not getting paid in a timely manner, and after the way things had gone earlier, better to make sure he gets his money now.

The man makes this little noise, something like surprise like he didn’t expect Gavin would bother, and watches Gavin work. It only takes a moment to have the Vagabond’s payment sent to the account Lester has set up for him, and after brief deliberation Gavin adds a bonus on top of things.

Leeway Lester gave him in case his clients went above and beyond, or simply earned it due to unforeseen circumstances. No denying the man hadn’t earned it after the way things had gone.

Once Gavin’s done, he sits back and looks the Vagabond over. 

He’s obviously had a rough time of it, hasn’t he. No mask to be seen now, just some garish face paint in its place. Hair a mess with all the bits of sure snared in it, and some having come loose from the ponytail it was in. Cut along his jaw that just ruins the lines of his face paint, blood mixed with it all.

Tired and hurting and Gavin knows that feeling. Had more than few days like that himself before he happened across Lester. (And honestly even now, because a city like this.)

Gavin drums his fingers on the desk as he studies the Vagabond. Glances through the front window of the office that looks out onto the street, sun having gone down a few hours before. Streetlights and store signs all lit up and pretty to look at.

Long day indeed, and Gavin doubts the Vagabond took the time to grab bite to eat in all the excitement.

“There’s a diner down the way,” Gavin says, because he hasn’t had the time to step out himself, what with Lester’s clients in and out all day. “I’ve been told they have decent food.”

Well, it’s more like Lester had gone on one of his rambling rants about it, complaining about being forced to relocate here after the police got too close to his old office. Waxed poetic about the doughnuts from the bakery a block over from it and how he can’t get them anymore, what with the police presence there now and all.

The Vagabond blinks, cocks his head like he thinks he misheard.

“What?”

Gavin shrugs, shutting his laptop down and looking around to make sure he has everything else packed up already.

Working for Lester is always interesting, it’s true, but there’s also a lot of boredom thrown in.

Sitting around in one of these offices and dealing with the sorts Lester sees some kind of potential in hours on end and it’s just.

Boring.

Drags on, making it seem as though time’s stopped moving at points. Reminds Gavin far too much of the days before he found himself on the other side of the law, part time jobs and the only good parts to it when his shift ended and payday.

The Vagabond has been by far the most interesting thing to happen since Lester called Gavin in to handle things while he was away.

That, and Gavin’s hungry himself.

Wouldn’t mind sharing a meal with the man if only to poke and prod him a bit more, see if there’s more to him than someone running about in a ridiculous mask and face paint.

“Uh,” the Vagabond says, and gestures at his face, because of the face paint, Gavin assumes. 

Which, true enough, but.

“This is Los Santos,” Gavin says, trying very hard not to laugh. “I’m sure they’ve seen worse.”

A pause as the Vagabond tips his head the other way, clearly thinking it over.

“There’s also a small theater nearby,” Gavin adds. 

In the short time he’s been working out of the office he’s seen actors and the like wandering about, some even in costume. It’s a sure bet between all that and the general sort of madness that takes place in Los Santos the diner’s staff won’t even bat an eye at the Vagabond’s current state.

The Vagabond blinks again, and then he smiles.

This small thing, but there all the same.

“I noticed that, yes,” he says, and straightens up to his full height. Looks down at Gavin in his office chair behind and office desk and _hmms_. Smile ticking over into something like a smirk. “You offering to pay?”

And it’s – it’s light, close to being a joke.

Gavin snorts, because he never said that, now did he?

“Why don’t we discuss it over dinner?” he asks, because it’s late enough for that and surely by then he’ll have found a way to weasel out of it. 

There’s a moment Gavin thinks the Vagabond will say no, decide he’s had enough nonsense for one day and just walk off to do whatever it is he does when he’s not working, but then - 

“Sure, why not,” he says, and laughs, like he knows what Gavin’s up to and doesn’t intend on letting him get away with it.

Which, honestly, too early to tell, isn’t it?

Still, Gavin does love a challenge, and it seem the Vagabond’s more than up to it, so this should be interesting.


End file.
